Стимпанк
by Dannelyan
Summary: О ведении дел, случайных встречах и совсем чуть-чуть – о подготовке революции на фоне мира паровых двигателей, техномагии и кое-как сохранившейся Римской империи. / Первая часть из цикла Стимпанк . / В некоторой степени gonzo – в смысле, применительно к литературе. AU чудовищен; OOC, соответственно, значителен. Vignette. Со второго фрагмента - POV.


Отбросив газету на пол, старомодно украшенный вплавленными в мрамор шестерёнками, консул Луций Малфий, чей род, по легенде, восходит к первым цезарям, в приступе раздражения проткнул её недавно приобретённой механизированной тростью. Старый враг и конкурент на политическом поприще – консул Лестранго – позеленел от зависти во время последней сессии Сената, увидев, как замысловато соединёна магически уменьшенная паровая машина в рукояти с вращающимися на кончике заострёнными цилиндриками. Планетарная передача – это вам не устаревшие кремальеры! Малфии всегда впереди технической мысли! В меру самодовольно улыбнувшись, лорд Луций вернулся к размышлениям о прочитанном в «Ежедневном Механике». Собственно, среди всего печатавшегося в этой плебейской версии «Acta diurna populi» бреда его интересовали только биржевые сводки и новости изобретательства. И вот последние…

«_Инженер Ф.Флитвик разработал совершенно новое сверхмощное устройство, названное им «паровой турбиной». По заявлению изобретателя, его работа спонсировалась известным греческим магнатом Рубием Хагризидакисом, коему и принадлежат приоритетные права на коммерческое употребление новой машины_».

Проклятый грек! Как ему удаётся всё время угадывать, куда инвестировать! Из восьми профессиональных коммерческих шпионов, засланных на заводы и в конторы Хагризидакиса, вернулся живым один Петтигрюнтель, да и то – весь помятый, израненный и бормочущий очевидную чушь о каких-то «живых паровых великанах, стерегущих проходы». А ведь свой человек в воровской гильдии «Скользкая Рука» рекомендовал его как «самого пронырливого среди нас». Ходили даже слухи, что именно Петтигрюнтель приложил руку к ослаблению финансовой империи фон Хафнеров, после того случая перебравшихся в Валлийские земли и теперь именовавших себя Поттерами. Говорят, старший сын и наследник рода – Харри – рассорился с отцом, увлёкся воинским делом и уже, несмотря на молодость, дослужился до примипила, а скоро станет и легатом. Впрочем, не о нём нужно думать…

Перебрав кандидатуры, кого можно послать в замок Хогвартс, где издавна живут и работают изобретатели и прочие учёные, а также шарлатаны, именующие себя теми или другими, лорд Луций с неудовольствием подумал о своём сыне. Пока его ровесники делают политическую или финансовую карьеру, Драко развлекается, довольствуясь дивидендами с подаренных ему на совершеннолетие акций концерна «Уэсли, Уэсли и Джонсон». А доверять такое серьёзное дело кому-то не из семьи… нет, придётся поехать лично.

Нажимая расположенный на подлокотнике кресла рычаг трижды с большими паузами, лорд тем самым вызывал возницу. К удовольствию хозяина, недавно нанятый на эту должность слуга явился сразу же, по обычаю своей расы смешно тряся большими ушами и тараща огромные блестящие глаза. Не сумев вспомнить его имени, лорд надменно выгнул бровь и пощёлкал пальцами.

— Доббинс, Добби Доббинс, господин консул, ваш ответственный за паромобили. — А он понятливый. И умеет себя подать: «ответственный за паромобили» – внушительно, внушительно. Надо будет выразить одобрение управляющему.

— Приготовить самый быстрый мобиль.

— Сию минуту, господин консул.

Перевернув большую клепсидру с подкрашенной водой, он вновь погрузился в размышления. Когда в дверях появился тот же слуга – как его там? Доббинс, вроде бы – лорд с некоторым даже удивлением заметил, что пролиться вниз успело не более половины жидкости.

Усевшись на мягкий диван в мобиле да подождав, пока вокруг займёт места охрана – двенадцать ликторов – лорд извлек из гнезда слуховой рожок и трубку, связавшись с возницей. Пока едем к мегалитам массовой телепортации, можно и узнать, где делают таких исполнительных слуг. Оно, конечно, сие есть забота управляющего, но, как писал в своём нравственном завещании дед, «плох тот квирит и никчёмен муж, не ведающий своего дома и всего, что в нём».

— А вы быстро, Доббинс. Где вас готовили?

— «Механическая школа-пансион мадам Грейнджер», господин консул.

Ах вот оно что. Как же, слышали, слышали, скандальный был случай. Об этом ещё писали года три назад – что, мол, мадам Грейнджер во всеуслышание осуждала предрассудки в Империи, сама будучи плебейского рода, дважды избиралась народным трибуном, единожды стала квестором, затем объявила, что, цитата, «так ничего не изменить, а начинать нужно с самых низов», внезапно самоустранилась от политической борьбы и основала свою школу-пансион, где начала готовить слуг, выкупая по всей Империи способных рабов и привлекая либертинов, притом возмещая за последних патронам в серебре, дабы освободить от обязательств. Помогает ей в этом верный управляющий – Ринальдо, младший сын из купеческой семьи Уэсли. Говорят, человек редкой деловой хватки. И Нарси, кажется, упоминала, что он влюблён в эту Грейнджер, но: консул не интересуется слухами. Консул выше слухов – вопрос чести.

Передав одному из ликторов приоритетный свиток с личной печатью Императора Корнелия I Стулты – какое имя, такой и император, разве что расписывается вычурно да взятки берёт с радостью – консул мимо длинной очереди ожидающих проехал к кругу мегалитов. Где в очередной раз с внутренним интересом, но показным равнодушием пронаблюдал всю процедуру подготовки к телепортации. Всё-таки высшая техномагия – увлекательная наука, а слаженная работа двойки из понтифика и фециала – презанятнейшее зрелище. Особенно если учесть, что один другого ненавидит и считает, что лишь его жреческой коллегии доступны великие тайны техномагии, а второй и вовсе традиционно почти безумец. Всем же известно, что к работе с мегалитами понтификов привлекают деньгами и привилегиями в обществе, а фециалов – фразой «там будет весело». И это не слухи – лучше бы было слухами, а то в итоге Империя имеет без малого три сотни могущественных, долго живущих, с каждым годом всё глубже погружающихся в запредельные знания техномагов, которых невозможно контролировать. Совсем. Слава богам, что во главе их стоит наименее сумасшедший – но как вспомнишь его выходки, становится страшно за Империю – в географическом и тектоническом смыслах. А то, видите ли, не понравилось ему, что вблизи Хогвартса – Штаб-квартиры фециалов – нет гор, одни холмы. Страну две недели трясло, экономику парализовало, транспортная сеть не действовала, потому что все три сотни психов от техномагии вытягивали из земли камни, прямо там плавили и «делали горы». Красиво получилось, кто же спорит. Только вот предыдущего Императора Бартемиуса I мы лишились как раз тогда – переволновался, сердце не выдержало. А у него, в отличие от нынешнего, голова работала как нужно, а не как придётся. И чувство юмора имелось в достатке: не зря старик на традиционное «Ave, Caesar!» всегда отвечал: «Ave… мне!» с хитрой такой улыбкой.

А вот, кстати, и горы. Хорошо сработали жрецы, даже никто не потерялся по пути. Всегда бы так, а то вот Тевтония четыре раза посла присылала – и все четыре раза тот никак не мог добраться до столицы – выкидывало в ближайший к его родному городу лесок аккурат над гнездом огнекрабов. Жрецы разводили руками и вполне искренне извинялись. Это уже после замены посла стало известно, что в бытность свою секретарём посольства тот, первый, расписывая пульку с главой понтификов, магистром трансмутации Минервой Мак-Гонагаль, карты передёргивал.

На площадке прибытия отчего-то не оказалось даже встречающей команды. В любом другом месте дело дошло бы до жалобы Императору на оскорбление консула, но это – земли Хогвартса. Тут и не такое за норму считается.

Мобиль двинулся по отлично замощённой огромными белыми плитами дороге, вдоль которой летом цветут вишни. Нарси, хоть и боится здесь бывать, но ради такого зрелища приезжала несколько раз.

Массивные серебряные ворота распахнулись сами собой, мобиль пересёк невидимую границу – и всё вокруг изменилось. Сориентировавшись по расположению башен возвышавшегося в отдалении замка, консул приказал вознице поворачивать направо – при переходе через юго-восточные внешние ворота мобиль и эскорт переместило к северо-восточным внутренним. Искать здесь систему бесполезно – всё решает случай.

* * *

Остановились мы во внутреннем дворике замка. Оставив ликторов, я пешком направился к видневшемуся неподалёку столбу пара – там у изобретателя Флитвика мастерские. Однако, самого Филиуса на месте не оказалось, только копался в старом даже на вид паровом котле чумазый мальчишка лет девяти – подмастерье, скорее всего. Подойдя вплотную, я окликнул его, тот обернулся… и оказался девчонкой. Веснушчатой, худенькой и с повязкой ученика на лбу.

— Скажи-ка, а где консул Империи может найти инженера Флитвика?

— Консул Империи – нигде, — дерзко отвечала она, и я едва сдержал улыбку. Это земли Хогвартса, и этим сказано даже больше, чем всё. Так бы ответили и Императору. Продолжаем.

— А где старый знакомый инженера Флитвика может найти своего друга?

— Знакомство и рядом не стоит с дружбой, — более уважительно отвечает она, узнав полагающийся по обычаю вопрос.

— А если некий Луций ищет некоего Филиуса?

— Он найдёт его за восточным крылом, — уже открыто улыбаясь, говорит девчонка. Я киваю, молча разворачиваюсь и собираюсь уходить, как вдруг из-за спины слышу неожиданное:

— Дяденька, а вы не возьмёте меня с собой?

— Но у тебя ведь урок?

— Нет. Мастер Флитвик сказал – дождаться одного расфуфыренного лорда и приходить с ним.

Уже не сдерживаясь, я хохочу, и она хохочет вместе со мной. Это земли Хогвартса, здесь… ну вы понимаете.

— Идём. А что там, за восточным крылом?

— Концерт. Много-много иностранцев и все остальные тоже обещали быть.

— Что, все-все?

— Все-все!

Я шагаю быстро, она вприпрыжку бежит рядом, не отставая – но и не забегая вперёд, даже в этом показывая – «мы равны». Она – в ученичестве, ну а я – гость здесь.

Едва шагнув за угол восточного крыла, меня одновременно слепит ярко-синим, льдистым до ломоты в зубах прожектором, оглушает рёвом музыки и только через несколько секунд удаётся разглядеть огромную сцену, установленную прямо на траве. Приглядевшись, я замечаю на возвышении на левом краю сцены худого старика в тёмном плаще. Возвышение напротив пустует. Старик, не отрываясь, смотрит куда-то в стену замка, кажется, не замечая ни грома музыки, ни яркого света. Мимо проносится группка подростков, одетых в хитоны и ученические гиматионы, судя по расцветке – с факультета медиков. Я оглядываю толпу, пытаясь найти Флитвика, но вместо этого натыкаюсь взглядом на стоящего в десятке шагов патлатого черноволосого мужчину. Тот ухмыляется, перекручивает задом наперёд головную повязку – есть у него такая привычка – и кричит что-то, неслышное за музыкой. Жестом показываю «давай отойдём», он кивает, и мы заходим на опоясывающую травяное поле дорожку, покрытую чёрной смолой. Звуки концерта здесь не слышны – как ножом отрезало.

— Привет, Люц. Что потерял в наших краях?

— Привет, Сириус. В ваших? — Усмехаюсь. — Да ты здесь реже меня бываешь.

— И то верно. Как в Империи?

— Как всегда. Я Флитвика ищу, не подскажешь?

— О… тоже хочешь к его новой игрушке подсуетиться? Только не получится ведь, там Руби всё железно держит.

— Он здесь?

— Кто из двоих? — Сириус заливисто смеётся. — Здесь. Оба здесь. Но где – не знаю. Ты же знаешь этих изобретателей, как языками зацепятся…

— Так грек – тоже изобретатель?

— Ну да, ты не знал? Слушай, давай не будем о них. Ты вот какой…

— «Расфуфыренный»? — вспоминаю ту бойкую девчушку и улыбаюсь.

— Не без этого, но я не о том. — Он окинул меня внимательным взглядом. — Измочаленный. Уставший. Ты там кто сейчас?

— Консул Империи.

— Ага, вот я и говорю – небось, совсем дела замотали. Оставайся, тут новая группа приехала откуда-то из Валлийских земель. Я думал, мы с ребятами даём жару, но наш с Ремом и парнями джаз-бэнд тут и близко не стоял. Название ещё какое-то странное у них…

Пошло-поехало. Кто о чём, а Сириус о музыке.

— …то ли «Пожиратели смерти», то ли «Нажравшиеся вусмерть»…

Пропуская мимо ушей подробности, я украдкой осматривался – всё-таки, где же Флитвик?

— …а лидер у них – мировой парень, называет себя чудно как-то, правда, да и с гримом и аксами перегнул: прикинь, лицо свинцово-серым красит, красные линзы и таскает с собой ручную змею, да не какого-нибудь ужика, а кобру!

Замечаю у отдалённой стены высоченную и очень массивную тень, присматриваюсь, и в быстро мечущемся свете прожекторов удаётся разглядеть рядом тень намного меньше. Спешно прощаюсь с ничего не понимающим Сириусом и начинаю пробираться туда. Увы, к тому времени, как я дохожу, Флитвика на месте уже нет. Зато есть Хагризидакис, с высоты своего роста хмуро, но как-то добродушно следивший за моим приближением.

— Добрый вечер.

— Ну добрый, коль не шутишь, — прогудел, как из стальной бочки, грек. — А мелкого изобретателя ты упустил, консул. Не появится он тут сегодня боле.

Обидно. Хорошо подготовился конкурент. Остаётся «сохранить лицо», как говорят в варварских землях на востоке.

— Вообще-то, я к вам. Есть у меня деловое предложение… — от необходимости на ходу выдумывать то самое предложение меня спасает громовой рёв, раздавшийся откуда-то из-за спины. Вижу, что грек смотрит туда с таким видом, словно на землю сам Плутон явился, и оборачиваюсь. Сцена опустела, старик, сидевший до того на возвышении слева, поднялся на ноги и сурово осматривает приближающуюся… нет, не процессию и даже не кавалькаду. Больше всего это походит на рычащее облако чёрного дыма, в котором порой блестит что-то металлическое. Облако вплотную приближается к сцене, рёв стихает, а дым рассеивается, открывая нашим взорам восседающего на железном дуоцикле главу фециалов – Альбуса Персиваля Вульфрика Брайана Дамблдора, магистра трансмутации, ректора Школы изобретательства и техномагии «Хогвартс», кавалера ордена Витрувия первого класса, уважаемого техномага, Верховного Байкера Визенгамота. Последнее звание, правда, он сам себе присвоил, с тех как пересадил весь Визенгамот – руководящий орган коллегии фециалов – на те самые дуоциклы. Признаться, я это чудо техномагии видел впервые и в голове созрел первый вопрос – а вот без дыма никак? Чем Дамблдору паровые двигатели не угодили?

Тем временем рекомый Дамблдор забрался на сцену и занял возвышение напротив того сурового старика.

— А вы не в курсе, кто вот этот оппонент ректора?

— Ах, это… — Хагризидакис приложил руку ко лбу, словно глядел против солнца, — это же Геллерт Гриндельвальд, заклятый друг Дамблдора. Когда-то, лет сто назад, они вместе участвовали в самых разных гонках, занимали высокие места и были не разлей вода… пока юная сестра Альбуса и его брата Аберфорта, бывшего у них в команде механиком, Ариана, не залезла по глупости в мобиль Гриндельвальда и он в итоге слетел с трассы на высокой скорости. Сильно побился, но вылечили, только вот дружбе с Дамблдорами пришёл конец. А окончательно они с Альбусом рассорились, когда в разных командах участвовали на тяжелых паромобилях в сложных гонках «Рим – Дакар», и команда Гриндельвальда проиграла с треском.

— Вот как… — протянул я, а сам тем временем пытался поймать ускользающую мысль. Дым – пар, дым от жидкого греческого огня в сыром виде, а вот если очистить… ни у кого не получалось, но два дня назад… что произошло такого важного два дня назад?..

Мы пили с Севером Снейпом, моим давним другом, и после восьмой, кажется, бутылки вина, Север что-то начал рассказывать про изобретённое им зелье… будто бы оно способно отделить одну жидкость от другой, даже если до того их смешали. Стоп. Два раза стоп. А если…

— Ты что-то говорил о деловом предложении. — Прогудел грек.

Да, верно, говорил. Только вот секретный состав Севера я оставлю для себя, а с тобой мы заключим такую сделку…

— Верно. Что вы скажете, если мне известен способ очистки вашего «греческого огня», чтобы избавиться от чёрного дыма, почти – от копоти, и повысить эффективность?

Хагризидакис некоторое время молчал, поглаживая мех своего кротового жилета, а потом бросил, как отрезал:

— Интересуюсь! Если увижу результат своими глазами – будем работать вместе. Мои поставки, твоя обработка. Детали обсудим потом, а пока условимся: если дело выгорит – равное партнёрство?

— Равное. — Подтвердил я, пожимая протянутую руку. — «_По крайней мере, пока. А там посмотрим… партнёр, кто окажется умнее_».

— Хорошо, — ответил Рубий и вдруг улыбнулся: — Пошли, отдохнём как следует. Это же всё-таки земли Хогвартса. Тут…

— …всё иначе!

Положение слуги, а тем более – расторопного и исполнительного слуги, тем и хорошо, что никто его не замечает. И если ненадолго исчезнуть, ничего не произойдёт. И если даже это займёт больше часа, и за этот час кто-то, например, домовой эльф Добби Доббинс успеет переговорить с другими слугами и несколькими нужными людьми – на его отсутствие закроют глаза даже строгие и высокомерные ликторы хозяина.

Приведя в порядок свои записи, Добби проводил взглядом удаляющегося профессора Флитвика, давно сотрудничающего с «Фронтом освобождения», и улыбнулся. Гермиона будет довольна – её схема безупречно работает.

Когда придёт время, у них будут рычаги воздействия на всех. Никаких исключений.


End file.
